


Not Cutting It

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Who said giving Byun Baekhyun a knife was a good idea. Certainly not Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Not Cutting It

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Kinktober. Day 1 - Knife Play

Who said it was a good idea to give Byun Baekhyun a knife. Maybe Chanyeol or Jongin; Kyungsoo probably would have advised greatly against it and Jongdae would have had to agree with Kyungsoo. It was a bad decision. That decision might also have to do with the fact that the other was hovering over Jongdae tracing the lines of his face with the tip of said knife.

If Baekhyun didn't look so hot Jongdae would be absolutely terrified. Instead the younger felt fire running under his skin as Baekhyun ran the knife along his cheekbones. "B-Baek-"

"Shush Jongdae I'm not done." The words were like cold steel and froze Jongdae where he lay on their bed.

To see the typically overly excited puppy Baekhyun so serious and lidded with lust was something Jongdae didn't want to end. It wasn't uncommon that the elder would flirt and bat his eyes and give sly looks to Jongdae, but to have him completely in the zone, where Baekhyun was so focused as to not cut Jongdae was a completely different experience.

"You're so pretty. It's not fair." If Jongdae wasn't listening he likely wouldn't have heard the words that came out of Baekhyun's mouth. But he had, and a shiver ran up his spine. "But you know what's prettier?" Baekhyun pulled the knife away from Jongdae's face as the elder sat back, looking down at Jongdae with a dirty smirk on his face.

Jongdae wanted to answer, he did, but he couldn't. The words simply weren't coming to mind as Baekhyun began to drag the knife along Jongdae's jaw and down his neck to his collarbone where Baekhyun dug it in a little but not enough to cut. However, it was enough to cause Jongdae to take in a sharp breath and whine as his body pulsed under Baekhyun's touch. “Do you know Jongdae?” Baekhyun leaned back down into the younger’s space, his face mere centimeters from Jongdae’s to the point that Jongdae could feel the warm breath of the other against his skin.

“N-no,” Jongdae managed to get out as his body shuddered in response to Baekhyun dragging his other hand down to Jongdae’s erection which was pulsing in need. He stroked it gently through Jongdae’s pants, pooling heat in the younger’s lower abdomen as he did.

Baekhyun leaned in even closer to the point that his lips barely touched Jongdae’s, leaving enough room between them so that he would be able to talk. “The face you make when you cum.” Baekhyun swiped his thumb over where the tip of Jongdae’s cock would be, pulling the smaller over the edge at the same moment.

Jongdae’s head flew backwards as a whimper and muffled moan escaped his lips.

Giving Byun Baekhyun knives should be illegal.


End file.
